The Khazzik Imperium
Created by u/lordthistlewaiteofha GEOGRAPHY The land of the Imperium is a desolate area, dominated by extensive tracts of desert separated by towering mountaintops that climb high into the heavens. Few animals or plants can survive in such conditions, and it is only in the fertile river valleys that plant life is free to grow and flourish. Where true wealth lies however is up in the mountaintops, where mines delve deep into the cliffs in search of precious gems, minerals and stones. Possibly one of the most striking landmarks of the Imperium though is the area known as the Intersection, where three mountain lines converge to create a set of great peaks that rise dauntingly into the air, only to suddenly dip into a deep crater: where the nexus lies. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Hovkatta are the primary race of the Imperium, making up effectively its entire population. Standing on average at about 6'5" (196 cm), the Hovkatta resemble nothing so much as large reptilian birds, with slit orange eyes, a toothed beak and a layer of feathers across their head and lower back that form a kind of "hair". On their backs lie vestigial wings, once capable of flight long ago but now useful for little other than brief glides. Perhaps most strange though is the fact that they are hermaphrodites without gender, reproduction instead being completely asexual. Another interesting thing to note about the Hovkatta is their hardiness. Having originated in a harsh, arid area, they are used to surviving on little, and getting through some of the worst of conditions, something which allows them to live surprisingly long lifespans, with quite a few reaching 100 when provided with favourable conditions. Even more interestingly though is the fact that this hardiness partially extends to magic to, allowing them to even survive the nexus for a short while, although long enough time there will be just as detrimental to them as to everyone else. HISTORY The ancestors of the Hovkatta race inhabited the mountains of this area millennia ago, back when their wings were actually functional and could be used to fly between the peaks. However, as time went on their ancestors grew closer to the lowlands as their wings withered and atrophied, and their lifestyle changed from one of hunting from the air to one of scavenging on the ground. How exactly they came by their intelligence isn't known, but many theorise it to have been a mutation caused by the nexus, one of the rare beneficial ones it caused for a change. From there, things changed quickly as things like tool use and the like quickly spread across their population. Eventually, the first Hovkattan civilizations began to appear in the fertile river valleys, leading to a long period of warring states vying for resources and dominance. However, that was something that would change with the rise of the Imperium, originally the single city-state of Khazzik, but which managed to unite its many neighbours under its grasp some centuries ago, a grasp which has not been relinquished since. SOCIETY The Imperiums society is a relatively centralised one, with dense, concentrated cities separated by miles of arid desert and rocky terrain, with only the occasional farm or mining settlement. The government of the Imperium is divided into 17 different "lines" or noble houses, each of whom rules one of its major cities. Ruling over all this is an Emperor residing in the Imperial Capital of Khazzik, whose power is mostly ceremonial, with the real decisions instead being decided upon by the 16 lower lines, whose decisions are voted on amongst themselves. Once the Emperor dies, a brief period of interregnum will ensue before the main heads of the Lines convene to decide who amongst them shall become the next Emperor. CULTURE Although there is of course diversity, one of the primary foci which can be seen in much of the Imperium's society is that of coloured patterns, most often depicted through the elaborate flowing garments which they wear (Garments which are also particularly useful for resisting heat and sunburn), but which can also be seen in the tinted carvings upon the mountainsides and the elaborate mosaics in certain city centres. Often these colourful patterns are based around that appear on the bodies of the Hovkatta race, which can even be used to identify the specific line a Hovkatta hails from. In terms of religion, the primary faith amongst the members of the Imperium is that of the worship of the sun and moon, each seen as the eyes of vast, unfathomable gods beyond our knowledge. Unlike the rest of Imperial society, the priesthood define themselves not by their line but rather by their faith, even going so far as to shroud themselves in thick robes and metallic masks to hide the smallest inch of skin and patterning from outside eyes. With strange ceremonies involving incense, alchemy and carven bone kazoos, there are even those who say that certain members of the priesthood expose themselves to the nexus in order to gain some of its power, although this remains mostly a rumour... OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC In spite of their proximity to the nexus (Or perhaps even because of it), actual elemental magic such as the manipulation of fire and water is mostly avoided by the Imperium's people, considering it far too volatile to be safely controlled. Where their knowledge instead lies however is in the field of alchemy. It is no surprise that they developed gunpowder before iron, and today the library of your average scholar is likely to be filled with books and essays on the many different forms of alchemical solutions that can be created, some of them stable, some volatile; some valuable, some worthless. This is something that has also allowed an extensive knowledge on primitive chemistry to be developed, although for most Imperial scholars, the line between science and magic is a very thin and blurred one indeed. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Imports Wood, Food, Alchemical Ingredients, Dyes, Paper/Parchment Exports Rugs, Patterned Fabrics, Clothes, Glass, Alchemical Essays, Alchemical Solutions Posts: The Khazzik Imperium The Birth of a High Priest The Red Death A Miracle Solution? An Undignified End The Names You Need to Remember